


Tuna with Spring Onion

by yakvlt



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, Character Study, Gen, Gen Work, Light Angst, angst if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:09:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28409031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yakvlt/pseuds/yakvlt
Summary: A short story of how Osamu and Atsumu made up after the fight they had when Osamu told his twin that he’s quitting volleyball. Also how Atsumu found his comfort food.cw for swearing, very minor mention of pet death
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 14
Kudos: 92





	Tuna with Spring Onion

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short-ish character study of two of my favorite characters and dynamics in Haikyuu and I’m really hoping that I did both of them justice.
> 
> Anyway, pls enjoy and leave some spare kudos
> 
> YuukiHinata has translated this fic into Vietnamese, please check them out [here!](https://bit.ly/2XrEfx3)

The gym felt unusually colder. Warm banters replaced with awkward silence. 

_When we’re on our deathbeds, I’m gonna turn and look you right in your face and say I had the happier life._

Osamu has always been used to his twin running his mouth. But it was different this time, Atsumu’s words stabbed his heart and left the knife inside– and it hurts, it hurts so much.

It’s not like Osamu was trying to get a blessing from his older twin, or that anything Atsumu could say would ever change his mind about quitting volleyball. It’s the subconscious thought that they would have each other’s back no matter what, the innate assumption that they’ll always be there for each other that made the words hit him like a train. He was not prepared that Atsumu would have such an outright negative reaction about him quitting.

_What if he won’t always have my back?_

  
***

Atsumu went straight home after practice, quite unusual for him since he would always stay for 1-2 hours longer doing extra serving drills or whatnot. The third years all have left early for their exam preparations and the first years were away for a class trip. 

“See ya tomorrow!” Gin said, lifting his duffel bag and heading towards the door.

Osamu sat in the locker room quietly, still shirtless and holding his water bottle on his left hand.

“At least put your shirt on, Osamu”

Suna tapped on Osamu’s shoulder lightly and handed him his shirt and jacket, then sat next to him

“Yeah, right… thanks”

Suna was one of the first people that Osamu trusted well enough to tell about his future plans, and the first person who offered his full support. He knew how much this dream meant for Osamu and how long he had put off telling his brother about it while he made up his mind. After all, volleyball was something that he had been doing forever, and a culinary career was an unfamiliar path. 

“What a dick, am i right?” said Suna. 

“Right…” 

Osamu felt tears welling up in his eyes and turned away from Suna, rubbing his eyes with his jacket sleeve so that the tears won’t fall down, but he couldn’t hide the quiet sniffles and soft pants. Suna rested his chin on Osamu’s right shoulder, and his hand rubbed the left shoulder in circles. He knew that nothing he could say would make the situation better or console his grey haired boyfriend. The least he could do was to tell him with his gestures that he’s there for him.

“It’s getting late, let’s go back”

Osamu took a deep breath and collected himself, zipped up his jacket and carried his gym bag on his shoulder

“Wanna stop by 7-11 and grab some snacks on our way back?”

“Sure, I need my chuppets fill”

***  
  


Atsumu hasn’t spoken a single word to his twin since the fight.

During practice he deliberately never gave his tosses to him, why would he? Osamu didn’t want to play volleyball anyway. 

On the dinner table, he finished his meals quickly and went straight to his top bunk, to the sigh of their mom. Atsumu holed himself up on his bed watching volleyball youtube videos with headphones on, ignoring any of Osamu’s signs of presence. It went on for 5 days, much longer than their usual silent periods after their fights. For 5 days too both twins had trouble sleeping with thoughts running crazy in their heads.

_12:24 AM_

The blinks of the digital clock hanging on the wall felt slower and slower and Atsumu’s thoughts felt louder.

 _We were supposed to stay together. We have always been a team. It’s always been the_ **_Miya Twins_** _. How could he just abandon everything that he has worked for; that_ **_we_ ** _have worked for._

Atsumu was so absorbed in his thought when his stomach let out a loud low growl. Atsumu shuffled his position on the bed, not feeling like responding to his body’s need for food. There was a full minute of silence that followed.

“Oi Tsumu, you’re hungry?” Osamu’s voice broke the silence

Atsumu didn’t answer

“I’m kinda hungry too, I’m gonna go check the fridge”

Osamu got off his bottom bunk to go to the kitchen. He tried to make as little sound as possible when he opened the door and closed it back

Atsumu stared at the ceiling, still deliberating if getting out of bed would be worth it. It took him 10 minutes to finally decide to come down and join Osamu in the kitchen 

“Be quiet, mom’s sleeping” Osamu said as Atsumu pulled out the dining chair and it made a screeching sound. Atsumu sat down, resting his chin on his hand and finger tapped the table.

Osamu was chopping up some spring onion. Next to him was a packet of seaweed, a can of tuna, and some condiments.

He pushed the spring onion aside, then he opened the can of tuna, scooped out the contents into a bowl and mixed it with the spring onion and some soy sauce. 

While he was mixing the filling, the rice cooker made a beeping sound, telling him that the rice is ready. He transferred the rice to another container and fluffed the rice around with the paddle so the steam could escape and it would cool down faster. 

Osamu sprinkled some salt and mirin, tasted them, and then he picked up some rice half the size of his palm and started shaping them. He made a small well in the middle of the rice and put a bit of the tuna mix in it, then covered the well with more rice, continuing to shape them into a classic triangular onigiri.

Atsumu sat silently, watching his brother perform his usual grounding ritual– making food. He’s never been a stranger to Osamu’s cooking, most of his bento for school was prepared by Osamu because their parents were always busy with work. But this time, watching him felt different. He started to notice more and more of Osamu’s subtle movements, his labor of love in the way he swung the knife back and forth on the chopping board; the way his nose scrunched a little bit and the way his eyes closed when he opened the rice cooker lid and smelled the fresh rice; the way he put the rice on his hands, twiddled his fingers around it and shaped them into perfect triangles; the way he hummed his favorite songs when he’s cooking.

The more he observed him, the more he saw himself in Osamu.

_Ten fingers to set the ball._

It was as if Osamu was pouring little bits of his soul into his cooking, the same way that Atsumu put so much love into his sets. It might be for a different thing, but it is the same kind of love and burning passion that he has for volleyball. 

_Ten fingers to make food._

Osamu cut a strip of seaweed and wrapped it around the onigiri he made, sprinkled some fish flakes on top and placed them on a plate. 

He handed the plate in front of Atsumu and took one of the onigiri for himself while he watched Atsumu take a bite. His face scrunched as he chewed, unable to hide his joy from eating something so fulfilling and delicious, right when he was so hungry. Osamu smiled, then chuckled.

“How was it?”

“Meh. The tuna’s just okay. Needs more salt. The nori is a bit stale”

“Oh shut up you just gobbled it up. I was so worried that you would choke”

“That was because I was hungry, idiot”

“I had to make do with cheap canned tuna and leftovers, it’s good enough.”

“Alright alright. It’s edible. Happy?”

“Fuck you, Tsumu”

“What would you name this onigiri?”

“I don’t know, it’s just a normal tuna with spring onion onigiri, why would you need a name for it?”

“I suppose if you want to sell it you’d need a catchy name.”

“Oh? So now it’s good enough to sell? I thought it was meh?”

“No, don’t sell these, not until you find a catchy name”

“Tuna with spring onion is catchy.”

“It’s not. I’d have to come up with a name some day”

“Don’t do that, you suck at naming things”

“No I don’t?”

“You named our pet turtle Tortilla”

“RIP Tortilla, he had a good life”

“Fuck off. Clean the kitchen, i’m gonna head to bed”

“No fuck you, you made the mess”

“I literally cooked for you, asshole”

“I’m gonna tell mom”

“Go ahead, bye”

Osamu went straight back to his room. His heart felt more at peace now and the burden has been lifted off of him. Atsumu continued to stare at the empty plate and beamed with pride, knowing that they have each other’s back, no matter what. They will still be there for each other, even if they chose different paths.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!! Please leave some comments and kudos (if you want to lol no pressure here)
> 
> btw i’m also on [twitter](https://twitter.com/_yakvlt)


End file.
